Reflections
by honestlybroken
Summary: "It doesn't make sense to call ourselves ugly, because we don't really see ourselves."


**A/N: **My sister sent me this cute quote and I felt like writing something nice and quick. It's unedited and kind of rough so please don't judge too harshly.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

"It doesn't make sense to call ourselves ugly, because we don't really see ourselves. We don't watch ourselves sleeping in bed, curled up and silent with chests rising and falling with our own rhythm. We don't see ourselves reading a book, eyes fluttering and glowing. You don't see yourself looking at someone with love and care inside your heart. There's no mirror in your way when you're laughing and smiling and happiness is leaking out of you. You would know exactly how bright and beautiful you are if you saw yourself in the moments when you are truly yourself."

Ugly. The first word to come to mind whenever Leon caught sight of his own reflection was ugly. Raising a hand, Leon wiped the layer of steam from the mirror so he could look closer at his reflection. He'd just stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, when he glanced at his reflection out the corner of his eye.

He watched in the mirror as droplets of water raced down his scarred chest. Each breath caused his muscles to flex, highlighting their sinewy nature. His chest and arms were covered in the jagged lines of scar tissues grown white with age. They were reminders of the wars he had fought and the lives that he lost. Each line telling a different story as it twisted down his body. Some stood out by themselves, others in close clusters telling of deep wounds. Ugly.

Cold grey eyes traced their way up his body until they could focus on the gunmetal grey staring back. His eyes were dull, lifeless. He'd only ever seen hate reflected back in them. When hate coloured his eyes they grew cold and hard, flashing like sharp daggers. Ugly.

His eyes moved to study his whole face. His nose was slightly crooked having been broken several times in various battles. His brow was furrowed in his ever present scowl. His chin was too broad, his forehead too big. His hair was a drab brown hanging unruly and tangled. Ugly.

Then there was the scar. The scar that rivalled any of the others that were etched all over his body. The scar that split his face in half, that ran along his nose between his eyes. The scare that was the first thing people noticed about him and the last thing he wanted mentioned. It was wide and deep. And no matter how long it had been since that fateful day, it would always stand out raw and pink on his otherwise pale face. Ugly.

Leon brought a hand to his face, tracing his scar. His fingers were rough and calloused from the years spent training with a sword and the days spent on restoration sites. Coarse skin caught on the raw edges of his scar as he continued to trail fingers down the puckered flesh. What did Cloud see in him?

Cloud was beauty personified. His scintillating blue eyes were always bright and mesmerizing. They held warmth on a cold day and brought a light breeze to a hot one. Anyone could fall in love with those eyes. His face was perfect, unblemished. There was no scar and no crooked nose. His chin was perfect. His forehead, perfect. And his hair. Gods his hair. His flaxen spikes would turn gold in the sun and they were so soft. Leon loved tangling his fingers in Cloud's soft hair. Then there was Cloud's near flawless body. His muscles were soft curves showing nothing of the fibrous tendons Leon's did. The scars that covered Cloud were soft, near invisible as they faded into his creamy skin. He was perfect.

Everything about Cloud was soft while Leon was all rough and hard edges. The lips that would kiss their way down Leon's chest were silken and smooth. Leon's lips were dry and chapped. The hands that held Leon, that gently caressed his worn body, were soft and delicate. Leon's would always be rough and calloused. Why did Cloud let him touch him with those rough hands?

Through the mirror, Leon noticed the aforementioned blond watching him. Cloud was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, watching as Leon scrutinized his own reflection. He watched Leon's scowl transform into a frown as he traced his scar with rough fingers. He could tell what the brunette was thinking. It was the same thing he always thought when left alone with his reflection.

"What do you see in me?" Leon questioned, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder before turning back to stare at the mirror.

Cloud stepped forward until he could wrap his arms around Leon's torso, bringing his chest flush with Leon's back. "Everything," he murmured into Leon's ear before placing a gentle kiss to his neck.

A ghost of a smile tugged at Leon's lips as he let himself melt into Cloud's embrace. He brought his hands up to caress Cloud's bare arms, but when his rough fingers touched the smooth skin of Cloud he pulled them back with a wince. Cloud caught one hand, entwining their fingers together.

"You're beautiful, Leon. I know you don't see it, but I do." Cloud rested his chin on Leon's shoulder, trying to meet Leon's grey eyes through the mirror.

Leon hung his head, damp bangs falling in front of his eyes helping to hide the faint blush colouring his cheeks. "No I'm not," he mumbled. "I'm anything but. I mean look at me. Look at this scar." Leon moved his head back up to meet Cloud's gaze in the mirror.

"I am looking at you, the real you. The one you can't see. Like while you're sleeping, when you're curled up on your side not worrying about everyone for that one brief moment." Cloud's free hand came up to gently brush hair from Leon's face, his fingers purposefully lingering on the scar. "You can't see yourself when you're reading and you nibble your bottom lip in concentration, or the fondness in your eyes when Yuffie's done something that's just so…Yuffie. You're never looking at a mirror when you're laughing or smiling, you can't see how bright and beautiful it makes you."

Cloud carefully untangled their arms, turning Leon around so his back was pressed against the counter. He adjusted his hold on Leon's hand but never broke contact. His other hand was brought back up to Leon's face, fingers softly tracing his features. They gently trailed their way along Leon's brow, down his scar and across his chapped lips. The whole time Cloud's blue eyes never broke contact with Leon's grey ones.

"You don't see the way you look at someone you love. The way you look at me." Cloud tilted his head up, catching Leon's lips in a brief kiss. "But I do. And you are beautiful."


End file.
